Snake Bite
by Hikarusoney
Summary: On a school trip, Jade breaks up with Beck for not trusting her. When she runs off, she ends up slipping and is about to fall off a cliff on a nature trail. Then there's the half latina girl who tries to save her. Jori story!
1. The Fall

**A/N: Okay, so since everyone seemed to love my Jori one shot so much, I've decided to write a multi-chapter story based on this couple. I actually think the story's pretty cool, but again, you don't like lesbians, don't read. :D**

A normal field trip, that was what was SUPPOSED to happen. It's all I wanted, but NO. Apparently God, Buddha, Gandhi, Elvis, and whoever the hell else is up there decided to play a prank on old Jade and make me watch someone nearly DIE. It's not like I've never seen death before though. Most of the movies and junk that I like is filled with it. But seeing death in real life? That's different. It's terrifying. Life changing, at least for me anyway.

Actually, considering everything that happened because of that trip, I guess I wouldn't change it. My life's better now as a whole after everything but going through it? Ugh. Two words. Shit. Storm. I never want to do that again. Ever. It was just.. Too painful. Too.. Heartbreaking. If I wanted to go through anything, it would be getting the key to Hawaii. If I did, I could give Sikowitz enough coconuts to make sure I never got an F again, maybe even get on the honour roll. Adding that to my bucket list.

So, my name is Jade West, and this is the story of how I fell in love with the annoying Tori Vega.

* * *

><p>The bus ride was uneventful. Everyone sat in their usual spots, Robbie with Cat and Rex, Tori with Andre, and then there was Beck and I sitting next to each other. Robbie was trying hard to make Cat laugh, desperately hard actually. God, the kid makes it so obvious he's in love with the girl, why not ask her out already? Maybe they could have a three way with the puppet. Then at least one of the guys involved could have wood.<p>

Heh. Penis pun.

Tori and Andre were sitting next to each other a few rows ahead of Beck and I, constant giggles coming from the brown haired, half latino twig. Ever since those two had started dating, it was like this all the time. I actually liked talking to Andre before he got together with the gank, but now everything he talks about is her. It's so goddamn annoying. Tori this, Tori that. If I wanted to have this much of Tori shoved down my throat, I would have just asked Rex to describe her. It would have been easier to listen to the puppet's pervy jokes than love sick Andre.

Then there's Beck. Our relationship is great, in my opinion. I tell him to do stuff for me and he does it. Sure, we get into fights a lot but it's usually his fault. Sure, I can get a little jealous and overprotective at times but I'm his girlfriend. I'm allowed to be like that! What girl doesn't snoop through their boyfriend's phone when they think he's cheating? He never has cheated on me though, which gives me enough of a reason to trust him, but at the same time.. He's Beck Oliver! The man makes Ryan Gosling look like a piece of crap.

Things have been different lately though. Beck's been, I don't know, distant. He doesn't call or text me as much as he used to. When we kiss, it's only a peck on the lips before he pulls away. I miss making out. I miss holding him close, having him tell me I'm beautiful. I feel like he doesn't love me anymore, if he ever did at all.

Even now, he wasn't touching me. He was just sitting in the corner of our seat, watching the sky pass by out the grungy bus window. Clouds were not that interesting, and they definitely weren't as interesting to a guy as a girl with boobs who was willing to make out with them. What the hell was wrong with him? I've been his girlfriend for two years, the least he can do is pay a little attention to me. It really is bull when the guy you lost your virginity to treats you like you're his icky sister.

We spent the entire bus ride in silence and I have to say, I was getting sick of it. I'd rather be sitting with Tori and Andre than be ignored. No one ignores me! I'm Jade West for God's sake! I have lines of men who want to be with me, hell even some girls too. I tried to start up a conversation a few times but all I got in response was "Yeah," or "that's cool". I wanted to punch him right in his cahones.

When we finally got to the place, it was some national park or whatever, I hadn't been paying attention when Sikowitz had explained it. All I knew is that we were coming here for a hike. Ugh, walking. I wear high heeled boots, I am NOT meant for this shit. Tori and Andre were standing close to the opening to the trail, giggling and touching each other up. Disgusting. I hate those lovey-dovey couples. It didn't usually bug this much though.. Weird.

Beck was still.. Being Beck. He was standing about five feet away from me, eyes facing the sky. He was chewing on his upper lip, the same way he always did when he was thinking about something important, but whatever it is, it's not as important as me. I'm his girlfriend! Time to get some answers.

I deserve those answers.

"Hey, Beck? Are you planning on talking to me at all today or are you just going to sit there and ignore me?" I asked, my voice dripping with feigned sweetness. I had even placed a big smile on my face, just for good measure. Beck blinked and turned slowly to face me, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Sorry, I've just.. Got a lot on my mind."

"Like what? You can tell me that kinda stuff you know. I am your girlfriend."

"I know, but I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You're hiding something from me Beck Oliver, I can see it in your eyes. Now if you don't hurry up and tell me what's bugging you, I swear I'm going to kick you right in that tanning salon ass of yours."

"I'm not hiding anything! I just don't feel like talking about it okay? Now leave it alone!"

"No! What the hell is going on with you?" At this point, people were beginning to stare. Tori and Andre had stopped their love fest and had turned around to watch, excited whispers shuffling through the crowd like army ants. I heard the words bitch and break up used over and over again. I couldn't care less though, I was angry. I was done being ignored.

"Nothing! Am I not allowed to have secrets?"

"No, you're not! I tell you everything Beck!"

"No, I don't think you do."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard the rumours Jade. I know what happened." Rumours? What rumours? Was someone spreading crap about me? Ugh, it was probably one of the girls from Beck's fan club. They were always doing shit like this, hoping to get Beck to break up with me.

"So what, you hear a rumour and you automatically think it's true?"

"No, I think it's true when I see a picture to prove it." A picture? What picture? What the hell was this kid talking about? I've never done anything to deserve this, especially not from him! I thought he trusted me!

"What picture? What could I have possibly done to make you ignore me this much?" He answered by holding up his cell phone, my eyes going wide. On his Pear Phone screen was a picture of me, Jade West, kissing a boy on the cheek. I was holding his hand and pushing myself up against his arm, my boobs thrusting outward to make them look bigger. I knew what this picture was of.

"You cheated on me, you skank! Look at this! How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't cheat, Beck! Why would anyone cheat on you?"

"Then who is this prick?"

"That's my cousin you asshole!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Beck seethed, his voice filled with anger and contempt. That was when it really hit me. Beck Oliver, the love of my life and the absolute greatest guy in existence, didn't trust me. At all. After all the crap we had been through together, he didn't trust me.. Oh I was pissed. I was SO pissed. This kid was about to learn what it means to disrespect Jade West.

"Why the hell would I lie to you Beck? Huh? You're the one who always keeps shit from me, I tell you EVERYTHING Beck Oliver. Everything. I have never given you a reason not to trust me, I've always been straight with you! So, when I tell you that is with me with my GOD DAMN COUSIN who just came home from serving in the Corps, you damn well better believe it!"

"That is not how you act around a cousin. Who thrusts their chest out that much for someone in their family?"

"I'm leaning up to kiss his cheek, of course my boobs are gonna move! In case you didn't notice, I'm on my tippie toes you ass!" I yelled at him, jabbing my finger towards the picture. He looked down at it, all the anger fading from his eyes and being replaced with guilt. Yeah. Damn straight, you prick.

"Jade, I am so sorry.."

"Save it, Beck. I don't want to hear it. If we're dating, you have to trust me."

"I do!" He yelled, panic rising in his voice. He knew it. He was losing me. No. He'd already lost me.

"Beck Oliver, we are done. Get it? Finished. Finito. As in, bye bye, you can go die in a ditch you bastard." I snarled, turning on my heels and stomping away from him. I left the ground behind, running as soon as I heard someone start after me. Dammit, Beck! I left so he wouldn't try and say anything, I didn't want him to follow me! That wasn't the point!

I sprinted through the path, branches and leaves battering me as I ran. I felt something cut my arm, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Beck! I couldn't deal with him right now. I just wanted to be alone. Maybe find a nice family of squirrels and live with them. That would be nice. Living with squirrels. No jackasses who wouldn't trust you, just a family. Friends.

I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice the pathway getting thinner and thinner with each step. Something slid out from under me and my body was suddenly sideways, falling through the open air. I looked behind me to see a cliff that had to be almost a forty foot drop. My eyes went wide as gravity took hold of me, pulling me down towards the ground. I screamed, my arms flailing around as I tried to grab onto something. Anything. No, no no! Was I going to die? I knew it. I was going to die. I was going to hit the ground, crack my skull open and die in a bloody mess.

Worst time to fall off a cliff ever! Who the hell falls off a cliff when they're running away from their b-.. Ex boyfriend? It's like something out of a stupid romantic comedy!

As I fell, I saw the person who had been chasing me. It wasn't Beck. It was someone skinnier, a lot skinnier. There was a flash of long brown hair as they jumped over the ledge after me, brown eyes wide with fear. It took a few seconds for it to click, but then it happpened. Her hand stretching out towards me, lips calling my name. She had jumped over the cliff after me in some stupid attempt to save me. She was just going to die with me, that stupid, stupid girl.

Stupid, stupid Tori!

I felt her hand grab my arm and pull me close to her, wrapping another arm protectively around me. There was a few seconds of free fall as my hair tangled with hers, warm half latina body holding me close.

"Everything will be okay, Jade." She whispered, her breath hot against my ear. I know it was stupid, especially in that situation but.. I believed her. I believed her completely. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing down slightly. Everything that's happened.. She's the one who's been with me through it all. When Beck and I broke up, she picked up the pieces and put us back together. She got me a place for my show, got my dad to show up and praise me. She's done so much more for me than anybody else. More than Beck, more than Andre, Cat, Robbie or anybody else.

I'm glad she's the one who came to save me. I felt a tear slide out of my eye before the impact. Pain exploded in my back for a split second, a startled cry escaping my lips.

I fell into blackness, and I was out cold. K.O.

Believe it or not, this is not the worst thing that happened on this trip.


	2. Pancakes

**A/N: So, obviously people like this story! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it but now I am! So I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Oh my god, my back hurts.. It feels like a sumo wrestler sat on me. It's so dark too.. What happened? Oh, right. I fell off a cliff after dumping Beck. There was something else too.. God, what was I forgetting?<p>

The cold cloth that was placed on my forehead a second later brought me back. Light flooded my eyes as I opened them, looking around. I was laying underneath the cover of a set of trees, light illuminating the leaves so they looked red and gold. Even I had to admit, it was beautiful. Grass brushed all the open parts of my body, which was my arms, part of my stomach, and the sides of my face. The cold cloth felt amazing against my forehead, small droplets sliding down my cheeks slowly. Wait.. That water's not from the cloth.

I was crying. Oh come on, I'm Jade West! Jade West doesn't cry! Come on tear ducts, listen to me! Crying is almost as bad as sweating! Sweating's a lot more gross though.

Nope. Nothing.

My crying only got worse and worse, sobs racking my body. I was about to go into full on hysteria when I felt her. She lifted my head slowly, as not to hurt my back, and placed it in her lap. She ran her hands through my hair, cooing small comforting words. She even began to sing a song, but I can't remember any of the words to it. All I know is I was just staring up at her, watching her face until I stopped crying. It took almost half an hour, but I stopped.

Tori was smiling down at me, despite her badly bruised cheek. She even had a black eye. She must have hurt herself when we were falling.. Oh god, that was all my fault. There were twigs and pieces of grass caught in her hair, and she had ditched her long sleeved shirt so she was just in a tank top and her shorts. She must have been using her shirt for the cloth on my forehead. For an idiot, this girl was pretty resourceful.

She kept running her hands through my hair and it felt pretty nice. She was a lot better at it than Beck ever was. No, stop thinking of Beck. It'll just make you cry again. Besides, that's not the key issue here.

"How long has it been since the fall?" I finally asked, my curiosity finally winning over me. I just wanted to know so damn badly! What if it had only been a couple hours? Would people have been worried? What if there was already a search party out looking for us? Wow, I really over think things.

"It's been about.. half a day." Tori said, checking her watch for what I guessed to be the millionth time that day. Half a day.. That was like twelve hours! How had they not started looking for us yet? That was when I noticed her hair again. It was soaked, in fact, her whole body was soaked. If she had been wearing a white tank top, I would have been able to see her bra. Why couldn't she have worn a white tank top? Whoa.. Where did that come from?

"It's been raining?" I asked, trying to push the thoughts of her in a wet, see through tank top out of my mind. I wasn't into her like that. Hell, I wasn't even into girls like that! Stop it Jade, stop it!

"Yeah, just a little bit. Sorry if you got a little wet, but I couldn't pull you anywhere."

"Because of my back?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"A fat joke Vega? Really?"

"You made it easy for me." She giggled before suddenly turning me over. I gasped, a slight twinge of pain coming from my back. "I've already tried both our cell phones, but mine was broken and yours gets no service down here, so for now, we're stuck."

"Well, that sucks and all but.. Why am I suddenly facing down?" I asked, the grass muffling my voice. I spat a few times to try and get it out of my mouth, but my tongue still tasted like dirt. Ugh.

"Because I have ointment for your back." She said, lifting my shirt up past my bra. I felt my face turning red before remembering she was only seeing the back, so the panic settled down a little. I felt her hands press against my back, rubbing in whatever ointment she had. I had to admit, it felt.. Really nice. I didn't even care that my shirt was practically off, she was really good at massaging.

Now, I have a little sweet spot on my back. It's not like you touch that and I'll get into bed with you, no. Doesn't work that way. But if you touch that spot, holy crap it feels AMAZING. I turn into a great big mound of Jade putty.

Well, Tori was hitting that spot over and over again. My fingers were constantly gripping the ground, my teeth dug into my lower lip. I couldn't moan, even if it felt good. That would just make things ridiculously awkward.. But it felt amazing..

Sadly, she pulled away and tugged my shirt back down, wiping her hands on the ground. I turned over slowly, trying to fight the blush that was sure to be on my face. Thankfully she didn't see it and walked over to a nearby tree, looking around for something.

I watched her pat the ground and trees, her eyes going wide with glee when she found whatever she was looking for. There was a tap connected to one of the trees. What the hell? The brown haired girl walked back over to me and grabbed her water bottle, having to reach over me to get it. She pulled away and walked back to the tree, turning the tap with a squeak. Some brownish green stuff dripping out of the tap and into the open water battle.

"What is that gunk?" I asked, forcing myself to sit up a little bit. Whatever ointment she had put on my back had dulled the pain enough so I could move, but I couldn't stand yet.

"It's maple syrup, Jade. You know, the stuff that makes pancakes taste like Heaven on a plate?"

"No, that's chocolate syrup."

"Maple syrup."

"Chocolate."

"Maple."

"You're so stupid! How is maple syrup better than chocolate?"

"How is chocolate syrup better than maple?"

"In every way!" This went on for about.. Half an hour. This chick is deranged! Everyone knows that chocolate syrup is better than maple syrup! Everything's better with chocolate. Men, sex, pancakes, ice cream. Everything!

"DO YOU SEE ANY CHOCOLATE SYRUP TREES HERE?" Tori ended up yelling, to which there was really no answer other than no. Damn. That would have been amazing though! Chocolate syrup trees? Some scientist needs to jump on that and make it happen! "No? So just sit there and wait for me to cook some pancakes."

"How are you going to cook pancakes? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I packed to survive, just in case something happened." She answered, pulling an actual frying pan out of her back pack. There was also a lighter, pancake mix, and seven bottles of water. It was like this girl knew we were going to end up getting stuck at the bottom of a cliff. Speaking of which..

I tilted my head up to look at the cliff, biting my lip. It was a lot higher up than I thought it was, probably more like 50 feet. How the hell did I survive that fall? I followed the top of the cliff with my eyes down a bit before I saw it. There was a ledge made of dirt that looked like it had been broken. I must have hit that before rolling the rest of the way down. Now I felt bad for Tori. I must have rolled down on her.. That was probably where she got the black eye.

Tori set up a small fire by placing dry sticks next to each other, where she found them, I don't know. She sprayed them with a little hair spray before lighting it up, the fire blazing in the middle of our little clearing. I watched her as she poured some pancake batter into the frying pan, cooking it over the open fire. Where had she learned to do this?

"My dad taught me what to do in case anything ever happened to me or Trina." She told me, like she was reading my mind. I nodded absently, just watching the pancakes cook over the fire. They. Smelt. Amazing. I wanted to jump her and eat them all by myself.. But that would probably destroy whatever was left of my back.

Now I realize how cripples feel. It sucks. I should probably send someone a fruit basket.

It took a lot longer to cook the pancakes over an open flame, but when they were finally done, she placed them all nice on a plate for me. Tori had everything in that little bag of hers. Probably because her dad's a cop, he never let her out of the house without a Taser stuffed down her boobs. I'm surprised she hadn't zapped those things off yet.

Tori sat down next to me with her own plate, flashing me a quick smile. For some reason, that smile made me all giddy. Nothing had ever really made me this.. Giddy. I never even used the word giddy! What the hell?

"Are you gonna want maple syrup?" She asked, holding up the water bottle filled with the goop. God, I hated maple syrup. But.. Tori had worked hard to make me some food and get the syrup.. I guess I could stomach eating one or two.

"Yes please." I answered and she grinned, pouring some on my pancakes. I stared at it for a second before taking a tentative bite, my eyes going wide.

Huh. It doesn't taste so bad.. She must have made the pancakes differently or something.

Right?


	3. Snake Bite

**A/N: Now we're getting to the juicy stuff. :3**

* * *

><p>After a wonderful breakfast.. Lunch.. Lunchfast of maple syrup covered pancakes, I found it really hard to stop looking at Tori. I don't know why but I was always looking over at her, watching everything she did. The way she ran her hands through her hair, the little smiles she gave. It was so.. Incredible. I hated to admit it, but Tori was actually incredibly beautiful. You know, from a completely heterosexual point of view. But there was one thing that was really bugging me..<p>

Why did she do it? Why had she chased after me when nobody else would? It's not like we were good friends or anything like that. Sure, we got along better than we used too, but I still do whatever I can to put her down whenever I can. Which is a lot. Now that I think about it, too much. Tori was a nice person. She treated everyone the right way, made everyone smile, every guy she talked to fell madly in love with her! She was the perfect teenage girl and I.. Wasn't.

I was Jade. I was scary, scary Jade. I hurt people, abused my boyfriend, and tormented kids on a daily basis. Why? Because it's fun. That's the worst part. I find it fun.

Why was someone like me worth saving? Why had she even tried? I mean, I'm grateful she did and all but at the same time.. She shouldn't have. The whole world would be a lot better off if I had cracked my head open at the bottom of that cliff. I know it would be.

"Why did you come after me?" I asked her, trying to keep all nervousness out of my voice. Why was asking her this such a huge deal? She's just Tori Vega for God's sake! It's not like she's Madonna or Lady Gaga. I don't see why I suddenly get so nervous around this chick.

Tori turned around to face me, frowning slightly. Her brown eyes were slightly narrowed as she leaned in towards me, her nose a few inches from mine. Usually I hate people getting close to me, other than Beck but with Tori.. I don't know. It wasn't as gut wrenching as it was with every body else. Probably why she's the only one of my friends that I've really hugged, other than Andre.

"Why shouldn't I have? You were crying, Jade." She answered, folding her skinny arms across her chest. What kind of a reason was that? Does that mean she just chased after anybody who was crying? I hadn't even known I was crying when I ran from Beck.. I didn't think he could make me cry. I didn't think anybody could make me cry, other than my dad, but that was because he was an abusive dick wad. More on that later.

"But, that doesn't mean anything! People cry, not everyone chases after them!" I retorted, frowning slightly. That was not a real answer, not by a long shot! I had just broken up with Beck for having trust issues with me, there was no way in hell I was going to let her keep anything secret. I did not have the moral patience to put up with it.

"I chased after you because I chased after you. Can we leave it at that?"

"No, we can't!" I yelled, ice cold shots of anger running through my veins. "I want to know why the hell you chased after me! More importantly, why did you jump off that damn cliff? You could have been killed, you idiot!"

"Are you calling me an idiot for trying to save your life? If it wasn't for me, you would most likely be dead right now, so a thank you would be nice!"

"I didn't ask you to save me! I would have been perfectly fine with dying right then and there! What part of my life is worth it, huh? I mean, come on! Beck and I broke up less than a day ago! Everyone hates me, and who can blame them? I'm rude, I'm bitchy, I put everyone else down! Seriously, I never understood what Beck saw in me! I have no redeeming qualities whatsoever, except for a good body. That's another thing! I'm vain! I think I look better than everybody else! Who could possibly be in love with someone like that?" I was ranting. I was screaming and smashing my arms about, tearing up the dirt whenever I got a grip on it. Tears were pouring and my voice had cracked every other word.

And then she kissed me.

Out of nowhere.

She just kissed me.

She tasted like maple syrup.

And I kissed back.

What the hell.

I sat there, eyes wide as her warm mouth melted against mine, her hand taking hold of my hair slowly. What the hell was happening here? Tori Vega was kissing me, Tori Vega of all people! The girl who was dating Andre Harris, one of my closest friends! Plus, I had just broke up with Beck! Also, she was a GIRL! I wasn't a lesbian, no way! This was not normal! This was not right!

So.. Why did it feel right? Why was I kissing back? Why were my hands running up and down her spine? Oh god, this was so.. So..

Intoxicating.

When we finally broke apart, we just stared. My mind was still reeling from the kiss, but Tori.. She looked horrified. She turned and took off at a sprint, brown hair vanishing into the trees. Despite the pain in my back, I found myself chasing her through the trees.

What was happening? Was Tori Vega in love with me? No, no way. This was probably a joke. It was just a sick, sick joke. Why would a girl like Tori fall for a girl like me? Why did I care? I was still in love with Beck! I still wanted to be with him.. Even though he didn't trust me. He had made me happy though.

Oh god, this was so confusing! Why did she have to kiss me? Now my mind was completely screwed up! Actually, why did I have to fall off the damn cliff? Why did I have to break up with Beck? Why did any of this have to happen?

Running after her was getting tiring. I couldn't even see her anymore anyway, she was moving a lot faster than I was. My back was starting to seriously hurt, pangs of pain shooting through my whole body. I had to find her, soon..

That was when I heard her scream, birds flying from the roof tops. I started sprinting, pushing tree branches out of the way. Panic rose in my chest, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I didn't notice them until after I had stopped running, but that wasn't what I was most worried about. Tori was laying in the middle of a clearing, eyes wide and her whole body shaking.

"T-Tori? What happened?" I whispered after finding my voice, kneeling down next to her. My hand reached for her but I flinched back when her hole body gave a massive jerk, her skin turning a bright red. Oh god, what was happening? Then I saw the bite. It was on her ankle, bright blue and swollen. It was pretty gross.. She must have been bit by a snake or something.

She gave another cry of pain as curled up slowly, tugging at her hair. Her body spasms were becoming more and more frequent, brown eyes wide with pain and fear. What do I do? What was I supposed to do?

I cried and screamed for help.

I screamed for close to half an hour, keeping her head in my lap. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring over as I held her, cooing her every now and then to see if I could get her to relax. It didn't work, of course, because she just kept screaming. At some points, she slapped me from the jerks. I tried my hardest not to get angry, but I'm Jade West. No one slaps me. NO ONE.

Tori suddenly went very still, very fast. I felt my heart drop down into my stomach as I leaned down, listening for a breath. Any breath. There was none. Oh no. NO, NO!

"Tori Vega, you listen to me. You are not allowed to die here like this. No, you're not allowed to die at all. You hear me? It's not allowed! You can not die! You can't kiss me like that then die! You're the only one here that keeps me sane, even if you do get all disgusting when you talk to Andre about all that coupley stuff! So listen to me when I tell you, YOU. CAN. NOT. DIE!" I screamed at her, pounding on her chest as if it would wake her up. I was panicking. Dear lord, was I panicking.

Was Tori going to die? No, no I refuse to accept that. Tori Vega could not die. She was my.. Friend. That was the first time I had ever said that.. First time I had ever even thought that! It was probably just because she was about to die, but still. I could feel myself crying. The tears were pouring and sobs were racking my whole body. I was weak, I was terrified. There was even snot falling out from my nose. I looked so pathetic.

There was no better time for the rescue workers to show up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry guys, this story is nowhere close to being done, the whole falling to the base of a cliff thing was just the intro. Everything gets even better from here on. Things include: Jade visiting Tori in the hospital, Beck becoming obsessive and violent over the two becoming so close, a break up with Andre.. And Cat dancing with a cactus. Don't ask. Please read and review~! :D**


	4. The Big Mistake

**A/N: You guys may hate me after this chapter...**

* * *

><p>I clicked the buttons on my remote, frowning as the crappy hospital TV screen changed from a wall of static to a slightly higher quality wall of static. I would have been listening to music, but the radio in my dreary hospital room didn't work either. I couldn't even use my laptop considering my dad decided not to bring it with him when he came to visit. Hospitals sucked.<p>

It was the day after my fall, and I had spent the night in the hospital. The only people that had come to visit me had been my family and Cat. I was fine with that though, I didn't really want to see anyone else.

After Tori had been bitten by some kind of rattle snake, the men in their shiny orange vests found us. They were going to lift me up from the bottom of the cliff first, but they agreed to take Tori once I had said a few colourful words and punched a man in the face. After seeing the oozing bite mark on her ankle, they decided to do what I told them. They put Tori on a stretcher that was hooked up to four black cables and lifted her up using a crane. A freaking crane! How cool was that?

When the two of us had been placed in separate ambulances, the paramedics were nice enough to let one person ride with each of us. Andre went with Tori, of course, and I definitely wasn't expecting Beck to ride with me after what had happened that morning. I was perfectly fine with being alone until I got to the hospital, but I wasn't. I had one person accompany me on my ride of pain.

Sinjin. The annoying ball of puke that followed me around everywhere, pestering me to go out with him while I had been dating Beck. I did not want him anywhere near me while there was a chance of me passing out, simply because he would probably try to sneak a kiss off me. And if I didn't sleep, he would just make stupid jokes every chance he could. It would have been hell.

When I was about to ask him to leave, something stopped me. It was a look in his eyes that I had never seen from him. I never even thought he would be able to make this look. He was worried. Afraid. Afraid for me. I could only imagine how much he had been freaking out when I went missing. Everyone probably wanted him to kill him.

I didn't tell him to leave. I let him hold my hand. He had given me a look of disbelief before he finally took my hand, squeezing it. His palm was warm and his fingers were shaking. I was surprised by how strong his grip was. His hands weren't as frail as the rest of his body, apparently. It must have been from all his work with the lighting and sound equipment.

We rode in silence.

Pulling in to the hospital, I saw it wasn't how I had expected it to be. I always thought that a hospital would be nice and quiet with smiling nurses and handsome doctors. You know, like on House. This place was a madhouse. Men in nursing outfits rushed towards us with bright yellow gurneys, barking orders at each other. Tori was pulled out of her ambulance and whisked away before I even got a chance to see her. I had no idea if she was okay or not.. The feeling made me sick.

As for me, I was taken straight to the x-ray machines. My hand felt cold without Sinjin holding it.

I quickly learned that getting x-rays with an injured spine is extremely painful. The doctors covered me with a heavy blanket that was made with lead against my back, and I felt like I had Garfield the cat sitting on me. The weight made me want to cry, it was so painful. I couldn't cry in front of these people though. That was for when I was alone.

When I was shown my x-rays, they just looked like pictures of a spine to me. I pretended to understand what the doctor was saying as he pointed at random points along my spine. From what I could tell, my spine obviously wasn't broken, but there were four small dents at different points in my spine. I wasn't paralyzed, but I was going to have to spend at least a month in the hospital.

After the horrible news, I was given a standard pink flowery robe and was sent to be. All alone. Just me.

When you're all alone, you tend to start thinking. Most of the time you think about things that you don't want to think about. All I thought about was Tori, and what had happened over the previous day.

Before Vega came along, my life had been completely perfect. I had an amazing boyfriend, my best red-headed friend Cat, and the entire school in the palm of my hand. Everyone feared me. Life was sweet.

Then SHE showed up. First couple days at Hollywood Arts, she managed to humiliate me in front of the entire class and kiss my boyfriend. She became best friends with Cat in no time flat, completely booting me out of the picture. I hated her for it. I wanted to hurt her. God knows, I wanted to hurt her.

But she was nice. Nothing but nice to me even when I constantly screwed with her life. When I tried to get her in trouble, all she did was do things to help me. Why? Why would you do that for someone who treated you like crap all the time?

I stopped hating her after a while. I started to laugh at her jokes, sit closer to her during lunch, I even trusted her. I started going to her with my problems, and she did the same thing. We became friends before I had even realized it. Best friends even.

And now, she had saved my life. She had chased after me when no one else did and jumped off a cliff for me! Out of everybody that I knew, she was the one who followed me. Before, I had been completely clueless as to why she always did so much for me. Now I knew. That kiss had explained everything to me. Tori Vega, another girl and my confidant, was in love with me. What was I supposed to do?

The whole concept should have made me sick. It should have made me want to drown myself in one of the hospital toilets. It didn't. It made me feel.. Excited. Happy.

I could still feel Tori on my lips, the taste of maple syrup filling my mouth again. It made me drool a little bit, but I quickly wiped my mouth with my arm. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about another girl. It wasn't right. It wasn't the Jade West way. I was supposed to find a Greek god to replace Beck, not a skinny half-Latina girl.

I gave up on finding a way to make the TV work, so I put the remote on the side table beside me, pushing all thoughts of Tori out of my head with it. I couldn't be that kind of girl. I wouldn't. I refused.

Beck knocking on the door snapped me out of my trance. I looked in his eyes for a second before turning away, my face hardening. His eyes were filled with regret, deep bags around them. They looked swollen too. Had he been crying? No way, Beck never cried. Ever.

"Jade, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, his voice pleading. I wanted to say no and kick his beautiful ass out of my room, but I couldn't. I was becoming such a sap.

"Fine. Close the door," I mumbled quietly. I wasn't even sure if he had heard me until he shut the door behind him. He sat down on the plastic chair next to my bed, one of his hands taking mine. I felt the familiar electric shock like it always did when Beck touched me when we were dating. That was enough to prove that I was still straight. At least, that's what I hoped.

"About what happened earlier.. Well, yesterday.. I didn't mean to upset you the way that I did. I was just scared. I thought that you had found found someone you wanted to be with more than you wanted to be with me. I was terrified, you have to believe me. I do trust you Jade, I honestly do. That picture just.. Shook me. Please, please, forgive me?" Beck choked out, and I could see his eyes about to turn into rivers. I wanted not to trust him. I wanted the two of us to be over so I could figure out my feelings for Tori.

But I couldn't stop myself from believing in him. It was like there were two sides of me. Honest Jade and Scared Jade. Honest Jade knew my true feelings, that I wanted Tori and not Beck. She would have done what was right for me. Scared Jade though, she wanted everything to stay the same, to forget the kiss ever happened and take Beck back. Scared Jade was a lot stronger than Honest Jade. She had won.

So I kissed him and I kissed him hard. All my old emotions hit me at once. All my love for Beck, my fear of being judged, my feelings of contempt for Tori. I felt Beck tense a little at the beginning but he quickly lost himself in the kiss. His hands ran through my hair, soft moans slipping from my lips. I took hold of his shirt and pulled him up onto the bed with me. Our tongues danced around each others, the taste of Beck quickly replacing the taste of Tori. He tasted like salt water and chocolate, a weird combination but on Beck it worked.

When we finally broke apart from each other, our breath was heavy and our eyes glazed. I could feel the redness on my face, my finger running down his cheek slowly. My heart was pounding against my chest like a jack hammer as I stared into his eyes. I couldn't help myself.

"Go lock the door. Now," I told him. He did as I said, already knowing what I wanted. He dropped his shirt on the way back to the bed, my breath catching like it did whenever I saw him without a shirt. The boy was all muscle and no fat. His hands slid into his pockets, eyes going wide after patting his pants for a second.

"I don't have a.." He whispered. That should have been the clue to stop. To make sure we didn't do anything that we would regret. I should have given him back his shirt and told him to leave.

Instead, I pulled off the hospital robe that was covering me, laying completely naked on the bed for him. I was so confused. So alone. So desperate for anyone to hold me. I just wanted to feel like everything would be okay. So I did what any other girl feeling the same way I did would do.

I slept with my ex boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the chapter! What'd you guys think? That worth the wait? Make sure you review, review, review! :D**


	5. Beck Must Die

**A/N: Somebody gonna get a hurt real bad!**

* * *

><p>After two weeks of doing absolutely nothing in bed, I was finally allowed to go on walks around the very boring hospital. They called it a form of physical therapy, I called it sweet, sweet freedom. There wasn't much to see at the hospital though. I was only on my first trip around and everything already looked exactly the same. No wonder people came here to die.<p>

The only highlight of my time there was Beck's visits every other day. I probably would have gone insane without him showing up with his incredible smile and smoldering eyes. God, I sounded like Bella from Twilight. He kept me informed about what was going on at Hollywood Arts, made me laugh, and of course, relieved stress. He had the nurse's schedules memorized so they would never walk in on us. I had to admit, the kid was smart.

It wasn't until we started sleeping together on a regular basis that I realized how much I had missed Beck. It had been a long time since I had really been around Beck. He hadn't been himself in a long time. Now, I felt like he really loved me, that he completely trusted me. We would have been dating again if it wasn't for one thing. Tori Vega.

That was the real reason behind my walks. I wanted to see Tori. Today was going to be the first time that I had seen her since the kiss, not counting her flailing around due to a poison induced seizure. Her slap had given me a black eye. I would have returned the favor if.. Well, if she hadn't been more dangerous than me.

I was starting to get nervous as I walked down the hall. What was I going to say to her? Thanks for the kiss, but now I'm shacking up with Beck again. No hard feelings though, right?

Yeah, like I could say that.

By the time I actually got there, my head was spinning faster than the wheels on my dad's sports car. I had gone over so many different scenarios in my head; her foot being the size of a baby hippo, not having a foot at all, but I wasn't ready for what I saw.

Opening the door, instead of seeing Tori, I saw a cyborg. At least, that's what she looked like. She had so many tubes and wires hooked up to her I couldn't count them all. I could barely hear the steady beep of the heart monitor over my own heart. I was freaking out. I had done this.

Tori's eyes were sunken back in her skull, her eyelids a dark red. That wasn't the worst of it though. Her entire body, instead of its usual golden tan, was pale. It was close to my skin color, that's how bad it was. I felt my stomach tie itself up in a knot and a lump in my throat as I walked over to her bed.

I sat down in the chair next to her, the plastic legs squeaking against the tile floor. I reached a hand out to Tori, hesitant to take her arm. She looked like she would break from the slightest touch. It was horrible.

Still, I wrapped a shaky hand around her wrist, sucking in a quick breath. It was like placing your hand on an icicle. Guilt filled me to the brim as I stared at her closed eyes. If I had never ran away, this wouldn't be happening. Tori never would have been hurt so badly and everything would have worked out fine. Life didn't work that way though.

"Tori, I am so sorry.. You don't deserve this," I whispered, my voice cracking as I felt tears pour out of my eyes. "I used to be such a hard ass before you showed up, but now look at me. I'm crying over you, Tori. You. You've changed me. Made me.. Nicer. Better, I guess.

"You've done so much for me and look what I've done to repay you. I got you put in the hospital. The god damn hospital. You could have died chasing after me you idiot, so why did you do it? You shouldn't have chased after someone stupid enough to run! I should have been stronger. Should have been able to face Beck after ending it. This is all my fault.."

"I'm sure she doesn't regret what she did. She isn't that kind of person," Andre said from the doorway, making me jump. My heart nearly shot up my throat and out of my mouth. When did he get there?

"Don't sneak up on me Andre, you know I hate that!" I yelled at him, turning around in my seat. Andre was leaning against the door frame, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Beck had never brought me flowers.

Andre flashed me that smile that made all the girls swoon and walked up to the opposite side of Tori's bed. He placed the flowers into a vase, treating them all like they were pieces of glass. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Tori's forehead, a pang of jealousy seeping through me. No, I was over Tori. I couldn't like her.

"Has she woken up, even once?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking again. I wiped my tears on my sleeve, watching Andre. He answered only by shaking his head, those brown eyes of his filled with pain as he watched his beloved sleep. I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. He had loved Tori since the day he had first met her, and now she was in a coma.

Because of me.

"Andre, I am so sorry. All this, everything is my fault."

"Jade West apologizing to me. I never thought I'd see the day," He teased, a small smile trying to fight its way onto my lips. He could make anyone feel better, even when he was feeling depressed. It was like a super power or something.

"Will you let me finish?"

"No, I won't, because you've got nothing to apologize for Jade. You didn't make Tori come after you, that's what she chose to do," Of course, I wasn't talking about the fall. I was talking about the kiss.

How was I supposed to tell him that? The guy was in love with Tori. She was his girlfriend and less than three weeks ago, she had kissed me. It would break his poor, musical heart. I wouldn't be responsible for that.

"The best way you can make this up to her is by getting better. Can you do that?" He asked, turning to face me. I blinked a little at him before smiling, standing up shakily out of my chair. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't painful either. I was getting better.

"Damn straight I can. I gotta head back to my room now.. I'll see you soon, okay Andre?" I told him, his answer a nod. I sighed softly before I walked out of the room, heading back down the hall. I had never seen Andre look so.. Defeated.

After about five minutes of aimless wandering, I was stopped by an extremely attractive male nurse. I was about to start flirting, as we do, but the look on his face told me not to. There was something wrong. What else had gone wrong with me?

"Jade, we were performing some blood tests.. And found this," He handed me a large piece of paper. I read it over, most of the words meant absolutely nothing to me. It was all in doctor-nese.

I could understand the last line though. I felt like throwing up as soon as I read it. Anger, pain, jealousy, hate, nausea, spite, they all filled every single inch of my body. This wasn't happening. This could NOT be happening.

"I have an STD?"

That low life son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BOOM! Not pregnant! I figured I would try and be a little off the beaten path, so this is what I came up with. :D Oh and I apologize about the shortness of this chapter.. Writer's block is a pain in the tush. Now, you guys know the drill. Review, review, review!**


End file.
